The invention relates to a process for the production of implants made of bioresorbable metal, particularly magnesium alloys or zinc alloys.
Processes for the production of bioresorbable metal implants of the initially described type are known in practice through prior public use and thus form part of the prior art. These processes are used, for instance, to produce screws or pins made of magnesium alloys for the fixation of fractured bones.
Implants made of bioresorbable metal are distinguished in that they corrode in the human body and dissolve almost without residue. The time span within which these implants dissolve completely can be adjusted by means of the type or the amount of the alloy components used. As a result, the pins or screws, which are superfluous once the fractures have healed, no longer need to be surgically removed. This eases the patient's healing process enormously. It also makes the physician's work easier and saves time, and thereby reduces health care costs significantly.
However, the material properties, e.g., the hexagonal lattice structure and the associated low ductility at room temperature limit the processing of these bioresorbable metals. In particular, the use of such implants is restricted to applications where possible fragments cannot get into the patient's bloodstream. This restricts the possible uses of magnesium or zinc alloys essentially to implants for bone fractures.